The Space Between Heartbeats
by Gods Gift to Mankind
Summary: Kari's life is shattered when strange dreams lead to dimension travel where she has impossible odds against her if she must save the digidestined. A a dakari fanfic.
1. If I Die Before I Wake

**CHAPTER 1: If I Die Before I Wake  
  
  
****_Authors Note: Hi!^_^ This is my first posted story in what I hope will be a long line of cool fan fics yet to come. Before I start, a few fave authors I'd like ta thank: Psycho G, Ben Myatt, Silver, Anthony, Digivice, Digi Bonds and Darkstar01, you guys are soo l33t! Hey...guess what? I am DarkStar01's sister! lol. Pretty cool, huh? Thats why you may find a few similarities here and there in our stories, writing styles, or maybe even our story formats! Ok, with that stuff finally out of the way, here is whats goin on in my fic. It is about two to three weeks after 02 is over, and the digidestined are getting on with their happy little lives. Just a note to all you readers out there, when something written during the story is in italics, it's somebody thinking. When (if I ever feel the need to) I talk to you, it will be in ( ) these. Got that? Well, guess thats it for now. Read and ,dear god, please enjoy!^_^_  
  


* * *

  
  
******Warning:**this is a Dakari fic and all of you Takari fans should quit while you are ahead. Please don't send any flames, its really a pain. But you know, come to think of it, feel free to send me the flamers. I would really like to beat the crap out of some of them. Thanx ahead of time!  
  
  


******************************

  
  
  


__

****"It is a long, long game destiny plays and our stories are but the slightest of pieces in its great pattern."  
-Juliet Marillier  
  
****The snow drifted in a lazy spiral downward. Silent and soft, it blanketed the ground in a clean white. The forest had a serene, almost eerie calm as the snow hushed the noises of everything for miles.  
  
"Hello?" Kari cupped her hands and shouted. _Where the heck am I?!_  
  
She shivered and hugged herself tightly against the dark night and the bitter frost. A snowflake landed on her eyelash and she brushed it away with some annoyance.  
  
"Hello? Can anybody hear me?! Tai? Anybody?" Kari rubbed her arms , which had started to go numb, and gave a frustrated sigh. _ If anyody is here they sure won't hear me. The stupid snow is muffiling my voice!_  
  
She turned in a complete circle where she stood looking for any sign of life at all. To her dissapointment, all she saw was trees and snow. _Well, Kari, pick a direction._  
  
She turned to her left and started to walk. After she got her legs moving, she warmed up a little and tried to get a grasp on her bearings. It was to dark to tell much about where she was except that the trees were tall and dense. They were packed together tightly, so that it was hard for her to not trip on tree roots covered up by the snow.  
  
After about ten minutes of walking, Kari was beginning to lose her patience. _Is it just me or have I passed this rock two times already?!_ Kari looked at the ground and next to her foot was an unmistakable footprint left in the snow.  
  
"Arg! Dammit! I picked the wrong stupid direction." Kari sat down on the rock in frustration. She put her head in her hands and miserably gazed at the ground.  
  
_Where am I? Why can't I remember why I'm here?_  
  
She stared at her footprint left in the snow when something caught her eye. Right next to her set of footprints were a different set, they looked a lot bigger.  
  
"But thats immpossible. I would have noticed that I was following a set of tracks." Then a thought to her disliking crossed her mind. "What if they were following..."  
  
Kari jumped off the rock and gave a furtive look around. All she saw was the same trees and snow. The haunting silence that had almost started to seem peacefull was now foreboding.  
  
"Hello?" Kari said in a small voice.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something dart between two trees nearby to her right. Kari whipped around. She caught her breath.  
  
A person stared back at her. To dark to tell if it was a man or a woman, Kari froze in fright.  
  
"Who-who are you? What do want from me?!" Kari began backing up only to trip over a tree root.  
  
The being was tall but slender. It moved with a grace unlike a normal person, but more like that of the elegant gestures of a deer. It seemed to glide effortlessly ,rather than walk, towards Kari. It stopped a few feet in front of Kari and slowly lifted a hand until its palm faced Kari, as if signaling her to stop.  
  
"Please d-don't hurt me." Kari looked up at figure's head so far above her.  
  
Slowly the figure lowered it's hood to reveal-  
  
~BEEP-BEEP-BEEP~  
  
Kari awoke with a start to the annoyying beep of her alarm clock. She fumbled with the clock and turned off the alarm.  
  
"You look horrible." A concerned Gatomon comented from the foot of Kari's bed. "Is it that same wierd dream you've been having?"  
  
"Yeah-" Kari paused. "Its getting...I don't know. Weirder. Its like I am watching a movie and each time I fall asleep I see just a little more."  
  
"That is wierd. Maybe you should tell Tai..."  
  
"No!" Kari sat up so quickly it sent her feline freind flying off the bed.  
  
"Why? Why not tell him Kari? He'll know what to do." Gatomon jumped back on the foot of Kari's bed. _Kari? Why won't you tell anybody? You need help..._  
  
"Because I..uh...really don't think its that big of a deal." _Because they will all think I am going insane. Besides, Tai has enough on his mind to deal with already._   
  
"I'm not convinced." Gatomon raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kari gave a nervous laugh. "Hey? Is it time for breakfast yet? I am starved, what about you?" Kari hopped out of bed and ran for the door.  
  
"Hey! Kari? Get back here!" _She does think its that big of a deal. Why else would she be acting so strange..._ A troubled Gatomon patiently watched the doorway for Kari's return, deep in thought.  
  
Kari rushed into the kitchen to find her mother there, making pancakes and sausage (A/N: yum yum yum^_^!).  
  
Kari relaxed and gave the air a few sniffs before she sat herself at the table.  
  
"Good morning Kari." Her mother smiled at her sweetly.  
  
"Morning mom." Kari managed a smile back.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Her mother turned around to load the pancakes onto a plate. _Kari is as white as a sheet again. I wonder if she is sick..._  
  
"Um..Yeah! Just great." _If only you knew._  
  
"Are you sure?" She paused. "You know, Kari, I was thinking of keepimg you home from school toda-"  
  
"No! I mean, no thank you. I am fine! Really. See?" Kari smiled with all her teeth and waved her arms energetically. _First Gatomon and now you? Before you know it, Tai will have me on pills, TK will have me on an IV, Davis will have me hospitalized, and Yolei will be writing my will._  
  
Her mother didn't reply, but pursed her lips until they were a thin line. _She has always been better than Tai about admitting when theres something wrong. Maybe its just my imagination._  
  
Kari wolfed her breakfast down, and within ten minutes was ready and running out the door.  
  
"Bye mom!" _She shouldn't worry so much. Nobody should. I'll have to do better at school. I can't stand a full day of people asking me if I'm feeling ok._  
  
"Hey Kari, wait up!"  
  
Kari stopped and glanced back over her shoulder. Davis and a boy from her second period math class ,Trevor, were running towards her.  
  
A small smile escaped her lips._ Atleast I can cheer up a little now that I have somebody to walk with._  
  
"Hey Kari, guess what? Trevor moved into the same apartment building." Davis and Trevor slapped a high five. _I hope Kari notices my cologne._  
  
"Ugh! Whats that awfull smell?!" Kari covered her mouth and nose and began coughing.  
  
Trevor burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh..ha ha ha...that smell..." He was laughing so hard he started to cry. "Ha ha...is Davis's...he he he...colo-OUCH!"  
  
Davis *sweatdrop* stomped hard on Trevor's foot.  
  
Kari had gotten the jist of what Trevor was saying. _Better not let on that I know._ She couldn't help but break down in a mad giggling fit.  
  
"We ...hehe... had better hurry up and get ...*snicker*... to school." Kari muffled her giggles, disguising them as polite coughs.  
  
"Uh you guys go on ahead. I am -uh- just gonna run back home real quick. I...um...forgot something." _I knew that Tommy Hilfilger stuff was crap!_  
  
Before Trevor or Kari could stop him, Davis was in a full blown sprint for his house.  
  
_Oh no! I hope it had nothing to do with me._ Kari let out a sigh as she watched the rapidly dissapearing figure of Davis.  
  
"Well, I guess we should get going." Trevor glanced at his watch. "We have about ten more minutes before our first bell."  
  


____________________

  
  
****Hey everyone! Is this story long? Is it short? Is it boring? Or did you just have to much to drink? Any of these reasons can make you, well, a little tired of reading. So here it is. Your very own spot saver. Thats right! Every chapter's Spot saver is stretegically placed for your convinience. So get up! Use the bathroom, strech your legs, do whatever. Or keep reading. Whatever suits you best. But wait! Theres more! Every spot saver is my little rave spot. Each time I will complain about something that annoys me. You can read my litle rants. They might actually turn out to be funny. So here we go:  
VIDEO RENTALS: Doesn't it just bug the hell out of you when you go to the rental videos store and spend half an hour choosing the right movies. Then you wait in line ten minutes, pay an outrageous sum of money for two days of veiwing (wich will probly double in late fees). You go to all the trouble of watching the entire movie and it turns out that the coolest thing about it was the COVER?! God! I wish movie stores would warn you if you are going to get a dud. If the movie was a freakin scam. You feel violated. You feel duped. Its almost as bad as finding out that you are allergic to your Instant Sun-Tan lotion on the day of your school pictures! Ok. Thanx for listening. Now back to your story...  
  


____________________

  
  
  
TK slammed his locker shut as the lunch bell rang.  
  
"Dumb locker." TK grunted with effort. He leaned all his weight against the locker door. "Why won't you shut?"  
  
The rebelious locker finally surrendered with a small *click*.  
  
_Its about time. They sure don't make lockers like they used to. Hey is that Kari? Why has she been acting so distant today?_  
  
"Hey! Kari!" TK pushed his way through the throbbing hordes of people to reach Kari who was standing in a secluded corner of the hall.  
  
Kari looked up and a gohst of a smile touched her lips when she saw who was calling her name. _TK. Should I tell him? No. He wouldn't understand. Why bother him with something so small anyway? Besides, he wouldn't have any answers. Infact, no one would..._  
  
"Hi TK. Whats up?"  
  
"I was just gonna ask you the same thing. You feeling alright Kari?" _ Please don't lie. I need to know if something is wrong._  
  
"...nothings wrong Tk. Why do you ask?" _Not you to! Why don't people understand? I can figure this out on my own just fine. I am strong enough to take care of myself. _  
  
"I don't know. You just seem troubled. Like you've been at school but your mind has been somewhere else all day. Anything you want to talk about?" _Tell me!_  
  
Kari was silent.  
  
"Kari?" _ Please tell me Kari._  
  
"No." She said it slowly. _Just leave me alone. Please, no more qeustions. I just need to think._  
  
It was an awkward moment. Both of them wondering about the other.  
  
"Well...if you do need to talk about anything. Well you know. I mean, I can always listen."  
  
"Thanks TK. I'll remember that." She smiled at him. _ Leave. Please leave._  
  
Tk turned into the flow of the students who filed into the lunchroom. _Oh well. Shes not completely helpless._  
  
Kari watched TK leave. _Peace at last._  
  
"Hey Kari! Over here!"  
  
_Is that-_  
  
"Davis, where were you? I didn't see you in any of our classes today." _Whatever you do don't ask me if anythings wrong._  
  
"Oh that!" Davis put a hand behind his head in embarassment. "I...uh...got lost!"  
  
"What?! You got lost coming to school?!" _Yeah right. I'm not buying it for a second. I wonder where he really was..._  
  
"He he. Anyway, I was wondering if I could borrow your notes from math, you know, since I wasn't there and all." _What would she say if she knew what I was really doing? Hey, she doesn't look that good._  
  
"Oh, math. Um. I didn't exactly ,well, take any notes today."  
  
"What?!" _ Now I know that something is wrong. She always takes notes._ "Hey Kari?"  
  
"Yeah?" _Don't say it. Don't say it._  
  
"Is anything wrong?"  
  
"NO! Nothing is wrong, OK?! Get off my back!"  
  
She almost instantly regretted blowing up in his face. Davis stood stunned. She had never used that tone of voice with him before.  
  
"Davis. I...I am sorry. I didn't mean-"_ I shouldn't have done that. Its not like my bad day is his fault._  
  
"I...I have to be going." _ Shes mad at me. I did something. What did I say?_  
  
"Davis, wait!"  
  
He turned around and slinked off into the lunchroom.  
  
Kari stood there. _I shouldn't have taken out my anger on him._ *sigh* _If only I coul figure out what these dreams mean. This lack of sleep is starting to get to my head._  
  
A loud rumble from her stomach silenced further thought and she headed for the lunchroom.  
  
  
  


____________________

  
  
  
As with everyday, the sigh of releif was almost audible as the bell rang for school to be over. Kari Kamiya packed up her things in a rush to get out of her history class.  
  
"...and that is why vikings never got along with people who owned zebras or demacrats. Don't forget your homework, pages 51-104..."  
  
The class melted out the door into the general choas of the hallway outside that was filling up at an alarming rate.  
  
"Miss Kamiya? Could I have a few words with you?" The teacher beckoned Kari over.  
  
_Oh geez. Now my teacher too._ "Coming Mr.Unzari."  
  
The teacher pulled her aside and waited a moment while the last few students filed out. When the room was empty, he took in a deep, important breath.  
  
"Now, do you want to talk about anything?"  
  
_This is pathetic._ Kari was on the verge of laughing at how serious her teacher was trying to be.  
  
"Not that I can think of." She managed a convincing smile.  
  
"Now now. You can't fool me. I have seen many students in my day. I know whats wrong. No use trying to hide it from me." He winked.  
  
Kari stared at him blankly. "Uh, actually, there realy isn't anything wrong."  
  
"Haha! You almost had me fooled there for a second. Come on. Just tell me. You'll feel a lot better. I think we both know what I am talking about."  
  
He nugded her with his elbow.  
  
"Mr.Unzari- there isn't anything wrong!"  
  
"Just give it up. I think we both know what this is all about."  
  
Kari remained blank.  
  
He gave an exasperated sigh. "Having guy trouble?"  
  
Kari's face slowly turned blue. The corner of her mouth started twiching. Aparrently he didn't notice.  
  
"A-ha! I thought so. Well I can certainly lend you some advice there." He continued on smugly. "When you see that certain some one you-"  
  
"Hey Mr.Unzari!"  
  
TK took one look at Kari's face and realized what dire peril the teacher was in.  
  
"Yes TJ?" Said Mr.Unzari impatiently.  
  
"Uh...there are...um two ,er, kids vandilizing a hallway on the ,uh, second floor!"  
  
"Really?! Thanks TP!"  
  
Mr.Unzari rushed out of the room. TK and Kari listend to his footsteps receding down the hallway.  
  
"If there's one thing Mr.Unzari likes more than giving advice its punishing somebody."  
  
"Thanks TK. Wow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, its just, I don't think that I've ever been so close to beating up a teacher in my life!"  
  
TK and Kari laughed.  
  
  
  


____________________

  
  
  
"You look like you have had a long day Kari. Want to talk about it."  
  
""Do you know how many times I've heard that today? Its like everyone in the entire school wanted to know if I was sick or something. Except for my teacher, he didn't think I was sick..."  
  
"Well that just goes to show how many people care about you Kari." Gatomon smiled at her human companion.  
  
"I guess you're right. Even so, it feels good to be back home. I really need to relax." Kari took the clips out of her hair and threw her backpack onto her bed, narrowly missing Gatomon.  
  
"If its all the same to you Kari, I think I am gonna take a catnap."  
  
"Go ahead. I'll wake you up if I need anything."  
  
Kari walked over to her computer desk and sat down. she wiggled the mouse a little until the screen saver turned off. Slowly the computer whirred back into action.  
  
Kari began typing away. For a while she was fine, until her eyes got sore from staring at the computer screen so long. She rubbed them hard. _Come on Kari, wake up. You still have three pages of your Biology left to write._  
  
She typed on, but her eyelids just kept getting heavier and heavier. She shook her head and tried to concentrate. Days of little sleep were starting to take their toll.  
  
She was on the last page when her head began to loll to one side. She snapped it back up just before she fell off her chair.  
  
_This is rediculous. I think I should take a leaf out of Gatomon's book._  
  
Kari turned her monitor off. In a daze she stumbled over to her bed. She took off her shoes and collapsed, exhausted, next to Gatomon.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
****_Authors Note: oooh. Spooky! Kari has a wierd dream and can't get people off her back. How much more is she gonna see when she falls asleep this time? Well, I am working on the second chapter as we speak, and things get a lot more interesting. Somebody out there wondering when the pace is gonna pick up? lol. Sorry the story seemed to start out slow, but there was much to be included. I am gonna refer back to some of this stuff and it becomes important later on in the story. I know its asking a lot, but just review it please! Even if you are confused or don't like it, review it so you can tell me why! Thanx.^_^ _**


	2. Dierdre and Nemiko-Li

**Chapter 2: Dierdre and Nemiko-Li   
  
  
****_Authors Note: Hello again. Enjoying yourselves yet? About the quotes, they don't always have something to do with the story. Really all they are is just a handfull of my fave phrases, k? Alrighty then, heres the deal. We left off when Kari fell asleep. We were just about to find out how much more of her dream Kari was gonna see, but then I had to go to the bathroom. lol. just kidding. Heres your second serving of extra greasy, mega salty, fat filled fun! (personally, I can't believe your still reading!) ^_^ _  
  


* * *

  
  
******Warning:** This is not a disclaimer. (Not that I'm claiming anything). Actually, this is just a helpful little warning for all you Takari flamers that this is a Dakari zone and a request for no flames. You know, dumb reviews with no point except to waste everybodys time. Hey, while you are reading this I might as well ask you, is it just me or does this color red really hurt your eyes if you stare at it? No seriously! Try it!  
  
  


******************************

  
  
  
****And now for a fabulous Muse Chat!!  
  
  
**** JC: Well, that was a stupid! Why the heck do you always tell them what you're doing. *childish mocking voice* _ Authors Notes! Muse Chat! Spot Savers!_ Hmph. Always keep the reader guessing, thats my motto.  
  
Gods Gift: Hey! You jerk! Why do I even keep you around anyway?  
  
JC: *snickers evilly* The real question is why do I hang around you losers?  
  
*Anime-Goddess pulls out giant mallet and whacks JC's head*  
  
JC: OW OW OW!!!  
  
*group snickers*  
  
Kari: So, are you gonna pull the redundant scene where you kill one of us off to make the plot thicken, have me try out a relationship with TK, and finally end up with Davis?  
  
Gods Gift: _Crap! There goes chapter three!_ Uh...could you pass the popcorn?  
  
*everyone groans*  
  
Kari: I would have expected more from you!  
  
Jen-cho: You want popcorn? Here you go! *throws bowl at Gods Gift*  
  
DarkStar01: THATS YOUR IDEA OF A PLOT??!!!! I don't know her, we're not related, she just followed me home one day.  
  
JC: Well, give her a break. I mean, did you actually think she has the brain capasity to think above the average fanfic?  
  
Anime-Goddess: You know ,Gods Gift, a lawyer would make a killing out of the same old story plot everyone comes up with. I mean think about it, you'd have a murder, divorce, and be copying Gone With The Wind, all in one chapter!...  
  
Dr.E: Hey! You friggin idiot! Thats my friggin plot idea, okay?! Yeah, I wrote Gone With The Wind too!!!  
  
Gods Gift: Well I never!... If you keep this up, I'm sending you all back!  
  
JC: Back?  
  
Gods Gift: Uh... well, you all had to come from somewhere, right? Well, I'll send you back.  
  
JC:...ok then. You know, this really isn't improving your image in front of the readers. *snickers* Not that you ever had one...  
  
*group simontaneously smothers him with pillows*  
  
JC: Mph!  
  
*JC passes out*  
  
Jen-cho: What does 'JC' stand for anyway?  
  
Gods Gift: *smiles evilly* JC Penny, where I bought him.  
  
*gasps*  
  
Jen-cho: You bought him?!!!!  
  
Gods Gift: Handy dandy, low priced, Adopt-A-muse-Kit. Apparantly, he has been through three other authors already.  
  
*group falls to the ground laughing hysterically*  
  
Anime-Goddess: *wipes tears from eyes* Wait...you didn't buy us too, did you?  
  
*Gods Gift smiles evilly again*  
  
*Jen-cho and Anime-Goddess run screaming from room*  
  
Dr.E: Cool! Can I adopt a muse?  
  
Gods Gift: But you are a muse! A muse can't _own_ a muse.  
  
Dr.E: Then what friggin store am I named after?!  
  
Gods Gift: Oh, you aren't named after a store. You are a special mail order muse from the Austin Powers website.  
  
Dr.E: Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! *runs after Anime-Goddess and Jen-cho*  
  
DarkStar01: Great, its your first fic and you singal-handedly manage to scare the hell every one of your muses before you even get to the story. I better go round them up.  
  
Kari: Not all of her muses!  
  
Gods Gift: Hey thats right! *turns to Kari* Why are you still here?  
  
Kari: *looks uncertainly at Gods Gift* Well I know you didn't buy me...  
  
Gods Gift: Thats right! I _created_ you. I moddeled you after the Kari from the Digimon series.  
  
Kari: *gasps* You mean?  
  
Gods Gift: Thats right- I am your MOTHER!!!  
  
Kari: Oh mom!  
  
Gods Gift: Oh daughter!  
  
*both start crying and hugging*  
  
DarkStar01: I am taking the time to apologize for any nausea or inconvience (i.e.: loss of sanity, burning or irritated eyes, wedgies, ect.) that this chat with your friendly neighborhood muses may have caused you. I can assure that I will not let Gods Gift To Mankind ever write her muse chats without adult supervision anymore. Even more so, I would also like to add that we aren't related, she really did just follow us home one day. *sigh* If only. She is my sister...but we can overlook that fact. *pulls out mallet bigger than Anime-Goddess's and whacks Gods Gift and Kari over heads* Now back to your normal broadcasting.  
  
  
****WARNING: Ok, so I probably should have put this in the other warning but oh well. Don't get mad at me. I just wanted to warn you that this chapter is 5945 words long so you might want to take care of anything now, you know, before you start reading. ^^ Thanx!  
  
  


******************************

  
  
  


****_"I fear that drugs have forced us to be more creative than we really are."  
-Roger Caras_  
  
****The snow drifted in a lazy spiral downward. The forest had a serene, almost eerie calm as the snow hushed the noises of everything for miles.  
  
"Hello?" Kari cupped her hands and shouted. _Where the heck am I?!_  
  
She shivered and hugged herself tightly against the dark night and the bitter frost. A snowflake landed on her eyelash and she brushed it away with some annoyance.  
  
"Hello? Can anybody hear me?! Tai? Anybody?" Kari rubbed her arms , which had startd to go numb, and gave a frustrated sigh. _ If anyody is here they sure won't hear me. The stupid snow is muffiling my voice!_  
  
She turned in a complete circle where she stood looking for any sign of life at all. _Well, Kari, pick a direction._  
  
She turned to her left and started to walk. After she got her legs moving, she warmed up a little and tried to get a grasp on her bearings. The trees were tall and dense. They were packed together tightly, so that it was hard for her to not trip on tree roots covered up by the snow.  
  
After about ten minutes of walking, Kari was beginning to lose her patience. _Is it just me or have I passed this rock two times already?!_ Kari looked at the ground and next to her foot was an unmistakable footprint left in the snow.  
  
"Arg! Dammit! I picked the wrong stupid direction." Kari sat down on the rock in frustration. She put her head in her hands and miserably gazed at the ground.  
  
_Where am I? Why can't I remember why I'm here?_  
  
She stared at her footprint left in the snow when something caught her eye. Right next to her set of footprints were a different set.  
  
"But thats immpossible. I would have noticed that I was following a set of tracks." Then a thought to her disliking crossed her mind. "What if they were following..."  
  
Kari jumped off the rock and gave a furtive look around. All she saw was the same trees and snow.  
  
"Hello?" Kari said in a small voice.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something dart between two trees nearby to her right. Kari whipped around. She caught her breath.  
  
A person stared back at her. Kari froze in fright.  
  
"Who-who are you? What do want from me?!" Kari began backing up only to trip over a tree root.  
  
It seemed to glide effortlessly ,rather than walk, towards Kari. It stopped a few feet in front of Kari and slowly lifted a hand until its palm faced Kari, as if signaling her to stop.  
  
"Please d-don't hurt me." Kari looked up at figure's head so far above her.  
  
Slowly the figure lowerd its hood to reveal the delicate face of a woman. There was not the least of doubt in Kari's mind that the woman who stood before her was not of our world; she was exceptionally tall and slender, her face milk white, luxurious black hair down to her knees. Her cloak was of the deepest blue of the western sky between dusk and dark. Kari stood up slowly.  
  
"Kari." Her voice was like a terrible music. "Such a long journey you have. So many tasks will be set before you. There will be no time for weeping."  
  
Though Kari could not understand what she meant, it seemed crucially important to ask the right questions. Though awe made her lost for words, Kari forced them out.  
  
"Are you evil? Are you...are you cursed somehow?"  
  
She laughed. It was a soft sound, but there was such power behind it, it was beyond anything human.  
  
"No person can be truly evil. Through your journey you will discover this for yourself. Most men will lie, though. Half truths and falsehoods that suit them. Be wary of this fact."  
  
"You said something about my journey..."  
  
Her face held a quiet smile. Her eyes alit, as if her thoughts dwelled on how fickle and amusing mankind could be.  
  
"Oh such a journey it is. Longer than you can imagine. This life, these people, your family, your friends. They are the first milestone in the long path you are destined to follow."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Do not forget who you are or why you came." Her face was severe, but kind.  
  
Kari did not know what to do. She knew quite plainly from the look on the woman's face that she had just been given a command.  
  
"Who I am? How would I forget who I am? I do not understand!"  
  
"You will find the way. Through greif and joy, the pain and trials, your feet will walk a straight path."  
  
As she spoke, she began to fade before Kari's eyes. Her deep blue gown and flowing black hair began mingling into the foliage of the trees behind her.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Kari took a few steps towards the other side of the small clearing, but the lady had faded.  
  
~BEEP-BEEP-BEEP~  
  
"Ugh. I really gotta set that alarm for a different time." Kari sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"What alarm, Kari?" Gatomon had apparently woken up before she had. Kari glanced at her window. Though she couldn't see her clock to figure out what time it was, it was already dark outside. Judging by the rumble her stomach was making, dinner should be made soon.  
  
Kari stopped rubbing her eyes and looked strangely at Gatomon.  
  
"The alarm thats sitting on my dresser. See?" She pointed to the alarm that was facing the opposite direction next to her bed. _What a strange quesiton._  
  
Now it was Gatomon's turn to give her freind a strange look.  
  
"Uh Kari? The clock is unplugged." She turned the clock around with her gloved paw and stared at Kari as if she would do something crazy any second. _I don't care what Kari wants, I have to tell somebody about her dreams. Now shes beginning to hear things. How could I have been so stupid. I shouldn't have let it go this far without telling somebody!_  
  
Kari stared in disbeleif at the digital clocks empty screen.  
  
"But...what? Why did I hear my alarm waking me up?"  
  
"Kari? Maybe you should tell me about your dream. I mght be able to help you figure it out." Gatomon egded closer to Kari and took a seat.  
  
"My dream? Oh. I suppose..." Kari wasn't paying attention to their conversation. _But why did I wake up? If my clock didn't wake me up...than what did? Or maybe it wasn't something that woke me up, but some one..._  
  
"Kari!"  
  
"What? Oh yeah. The dream. Right-"  
  
"You're not paying attention, are you."  
  
"Of course I am!" Kari tried to sound indignant. "I'm just...tired. Thats all."   
  
"Ok." _I still don't believe her but I don't think that I will tell her._ "Just tell me about your dream."  
  
Kari took a deep breath and looked towards the ceiling, as if for help.  
  
"Well, a lot of it is going to sound crazy but..."  
  


____________________

  
  
  
"...and then, I don't know, it was like she blended into the trees or something. She just dissapeared."  
  
Kari looked at Gatomon expectantly.  
  
"Uhm...well, that is weird."  
  
"Is that all you have to say? Geez, I mean, I had already figured that part out on my own!" _She thinks I am crazy. I knew I shouldn't have told anyone._  
  
"Kari. The only advice I can give you on this one is to tell Tai."  
  
"You already know that I am not going to. He has enough to worry about what with Sora and all."  
  
"Sora and Tai finally hooked up?! Why don't people tell me these things?"  
  
Kari giggled. "Don't worry, Gatomon. They haven't hooked up yet, but Tai was gonna ask her. And besides, you're not the only one who doesn't know. Infact, only you me and Tai know."  
  
"Oh, well thats ok then." The two of them broke down in a giggling fit from which it would be a while until they recovered.  
  


____________________

  
  
  
Kari ate as fast as could be allowed without drawing atention to herself. Ever since her dreams had strarted, Tai had been watching her intently from across the dinner table. Though she had not told him, he worried about her.  
  
_She's always yawning. Its like she never sleeps anymore..._  
  
"That was delicious mom. Thanks for dinner." Kari picked up her dishes and carried them into the kitchen.  
  
"Uh. Yeah mom. Thanks." Tai got up quickly and followed Kari's suit, taking his dishes into the kitchen.  
  
Kari was out in the hallway headed towards the door for her room when a hand grabbed her around the arm.  
  
"Wha?! Let go!" Kari turned around. Standing right behind her was Tai. "Oh. Sorry, its just, you scared me. Please let go."  
  
But his grip became the slightest bit firmer.  
  
"Kari? Look me straight in the eyes." She met his gaze. "Now. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Maybe we should go into my room. This could take a whlie."  
  
They walked into the room together. The door closed behind them with a gentle *click*.  
  


____________________

  
  
  
****Hey everyone! Is this story long? Is it short? Is it boring? Or did you just have to much to drink? Any of these reasons can make you, well, a little tired of reading. So here it is. Your very own spot saver. Thats right! Every chapter's Spot saver is stretegically placed for your convinience. So get up! Use the bathroom, strech your legs, do whatever. Or keep reading. Whatever suits you best. But wait! Theres more! Every spot saver is my little rave spot. Each time I will complain about something that annoys me. You can read my litle rants. They might actually turn out to be funny. So here we go:  
Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake: So many rumors today are going around. From Osama's hiding places to Dick Cheney's hiding place's. I think my favorite rumor is the one about Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake from 'N Snyc. See, I am a hard core rock fan. I listen to grunge, heavy metal, punk, you name it. But I really draw the line at boy bands and country. Well, the rumor has it that they are finally gonna pursue "solo careers" (in other words, _~Britneys getting du-mp-ed!!~_. I enjoyed that WAY too much!). Ahem. Yes, my freinds, this is what its all about. Well, thanx for listening. Tune in next time!  
  
  


____________________

  
  
****Tai stared quietly at his sister. _Shes so different from the Kari I thought she was. She's gotten...distant somehow._ The thought that he really didn't know his sister that well was bugging him a lot and it showed on his face.  
  
"You weren't going to tell me. Why?"  
  
Kari looked meekly up at him and met his gaze. Tai cuaght his breath. For the breifest second he saw something. He looked at her eyes and saw behind her mask; she looked afraid and helpless. Cold with fear. They blazed like a beacon. Regrett. And tired, they were so tired. Her faces usual controlled calm was gone. Stripped away. Anguish, fury, and greif; and self-loathing. It was only for a second. Quickly her mask was back again. Calm and confident. Measured and drawn. It was only for a second, so fast that Tai would wonder later on if he had imagined it.  
  
"...I just didn't want to trouble you with my dreams. I didn't even care that much myself-"  
  
"I can stand an insult, foul word, or even a punch from you Kari. But I can't stand it when you lie to me."  
  
"..."  
  
"You care. You care so much about this."  
  
Kari continued on as if she hadn't heard him. "I just thought that you had so much to do that you wouldn't need to bother yourself with these small ...problems.. of mine."  
  
"Kari look at me. Now promise me you will tell me the second anything else happens."  
  
Kari thought for a moment, than gave a reluctant nod.  
  
"Good. Well, if you don't mind, I have to go. You should go to sleep. Now. And besides," he gave her a reassuring wink. "I have quote-unquote, 'so much to do'. Good night Kari."  
  
With that he left her room.  
  


____________________

  
  
  
Kari lay awake in her bed that night, tossing and turning, tormented by her thoughts. _I shouldn't have told him.  
  
But Kari!_ she argued with herself._ You know that it was unavoidable. He would have asked you sooner or later.  
  
I could have lied!  
  
But you know how he said it kills him every time you lie to him._ The little voice inside her head rang clear.  
  
_...I am just too much of a burden.  
  
_The voice responded. _Kari, Kari, Kari. You can't handle every burden on your own.  
  
_ The words rang over and over in her head. _You can't handle every burden on your own._  
  
The words chanted again and again. Slowly they chanted her to sleep. _You can't handle every burden on your own. You can't handle every burden on your own..._  
  
She relaxed. Her breathing deepened. Her body relaxed into a limp state, and softly, she began to snore.  
  


******

It wasn't the same dream as before. It wasn't the same at all. It was a dream and Kari knew it. She looked around her.  
  
Nothing.  
  
It was a vast wasteland of nothingness. A black sky. No trees, buildings, people, landmarks, hills, mountains. Nothing. Just an endless sea of nothing. She could not see the ground beneath her feet for it was so heavily shrouded in mists. It felt firm and flat, like it had been paved.  
  
Kari did not walk. She knew she did not need to. She knew that no matter how far she walked, she would not reach anything.  
  
She just waited.  
  
_Everything so far has been for a purpose, even if I can't tell what that purpose is. I was brought here for a reason, so I am going to wait for it._  
  
She stood for what seemed a timeless period of time.  
  
This place was strange. It felt like...there wasn't such a thing as time. It could have been hours she stood there. It could have been years. It could have been seconds.  
  
_Thats whats strange about this place._ Kari thought. _It feels like nothing has ever been or ever will be._  
  
She stood for the timeless period until a faint noise began to reach her ears. A soft rutsling of silk, a light footstep. They were oh so very faint, but at the same time very near to her.  
  
Kari could tell that whatever it was that was approaching her was a master at staying quiet when it wanted to be and that if it have not been for the utter lack of noise, it would have gone completely unnoticed.  
  
Then it donned on Kari how very strange the lack of noise was. She couldn't even hear her own breathing. Then it struck Kari like a thunderbolt-she wasn't breathing!  
  
For a moment Kari panicked. Then her frantic fears subsided a little. Then she calmed again. She wasn't breathing...but...it seemed she didn't need to. She looked down at herself. She could do without breath. She was beginning to wonder if there was even air where she was when the rustling sound and the footsteps returned again.  
  
~Who is there?~ Kari asked. She was startled at the sound of her voice. It wasn't English, or Japanese, yet...it was one she understood. It did not sound like words either. It sounded more like thoughts. It was hard for Kari to grasp what it was. It was like thoughts that could be heard out loud. Her mind and her mouth spoke the words at the same time, weaving in and out of each other.  
  
~Deirdre.~   
  
She was there again, the lady from Kari's other dream. Clothed in her dress of dusk blue. But she was different. She had an aura around her. Something about her was different.  
  
~Why did you bring me here, my lady? Is this a place of importance for my journey you spoke of?~  
  
A smile curved onto her lips. It was full of power. It was not the same smile as the lady had worn before. This one was vile, so seething in an evil sense it made Kari freeze deade to her spot.  
  
Something was wrong, something was definantly worng!  
  
~Oh this place is of unimaginable importance to you, Nemiko-Li. It is where you were born...and where you will die.~  
  
She had changed. She had shifted the slightest in her standing position while talking to Kari and it was as if she had stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Kari would later wonder how she had ever mistaken her for the forest lady. Her hair was of a light brown color, like that of rich honey. Her lips were full and strikingly red. They curved into a naturally sweet smile but a smile that did not reach her eyes. The lady's eyes were blue and icy. They blazed evil and cruelty. The look she gave Kari was such a look of devastating destiny, Kari felt as if it stang her down to the depths of her soul just from looking at them. The lady was excepptionally thin, but not nearly as tall as the forest lady.  
  
~I-I am to d-d-die here?~ Kari stepped backwards.  
  
~Yes.~  
  
It dawned on Kari all at once. ~You mean to kill me!!~  
  
She turned and ran. Not a normal sprint, but the crazed dash of someone who has nothing left but to run.  
  
It was such an unchanging world that Kari had trouble telling if she was even moving anywhere at all.  
  
She chanced a look over her shoulder. She saw the same nothingness.  
  
Kari eventually slowed, after a nameless amount of time.  
  
She was not panting, not tired, she just stopped.  
  
_This silence, this not knowing where that lady is, it's worse than if she were right in front of me._ Kari's heart was pounding in her chest. There had never been a time in her life more than now when she wished that she had eyes on the back on her head. She spun around, trying to look in every direction at once. She grew more frightened. Where would the lady pop out, which direction would she come from?  
  
_I cannot stand this!! I cannot tell how many years or how many minutes I have been standing here!!!_  
  
~SHOW YOURSELF!!!~  
  
And she did. Right in front of Kari, the lady appeared.  
  
~If you wish to make it quick and painless, cooperate.~  
  
Kari fear was washed away. Slowly a bubbling, indignant rage took its place. This lady had no right to kill her! For some reason, Kari felt an overwhelminly comepelling urgency. She had to live. At all costs, she had to live. She was not meant to die here. She couldn't die yet. There was something else to be done first.  
  
No sooner had the thought entered her head, than she began to feel stronger. Strong in a way she had never felt before. Power rippled through her. She drew power from everything. From this timeless, death plauged world, from memories of a different world, from the future, from her heart, and even from the lady. She was power and this life giving power was her.  
  
She glowed, an unearthly bionic glow.  
  
The lady was going in and out of focus. Kari's arms moved up and her hands cupped themselves, palms facing the lady. _I am not moving them. They move on thier own!_  
  
Kari vision was slowly slipping in an out of focus. She felt a sweet urge to surrender her body to this energy. To fall asleep and let her body and this energy do all the work for themselves.  
  
~Stop inteferring Nemiko!~ The lady bellowed in rage.  
  
_...Why does she call me Nemiko?..._ But even her thoughts seemed to be slipping out of her control.  
  
She felt as is she would be giving into this sweet and kind control at any second. The last blurry thing she saw was the lady closing in on her body. She felt her arms let a surge of energy blast at the lady, but not before the lady made a swipe with a small knife she had been carrying. Even as Kari faded from the death filled world, she felt a small smarting on her left cheek where the knife had cut her.  
  
~BEEP-BEEP-BEEP~  
  
Kari awoke with a start. Next to her on the bed, Gatoman lay curled up into a ball.  
  
Kari let out a sigh of relief.  
  
_Whew! Thank god it was only a dream._ Kari wiped the cold sweat from her forehead but as she ran her hand down her face, she touched something wet. She drew her hand out in front of her.  
  
The tips of her fingers were covered in blood.  
  
She gingerly touched her left cheek. Kari gasped. She was bleeding profusely from a cut.  
  
  


******************************

  
  
  
****And now for an incredible Muse Chat!!  
  
  
****JC: What the heck is up with this chapter? This is the worst crap I've read in my life! I would rather see that scene from Austin Powers with fat basterd naked then reading that again!  
  
Gods Gift: *sniffles and wipes eyes* Thats so rude!  
  
JC: Truth hurts.  
  
Gods Gift: Thats it! You're fired!  
  
JC: You can't fire me.  
  
Gods Gift: Why the hell not?!  
  
JC: *smiles maliciously* Because, oh wrathfull one, I'm not geting payed.  
  
Gods Gift: Shit.  
  
JC: Hey...where is everybody?  
  
*Kari giggles*  
  
Kari: Gods Gift To Mankind scared them all away.  
  
JC: Whoa now. I knew you were ugly, but thats just-  
  
*Gods Gift To Mankind punches JC in face*  
  
JC: *cluthces nose* **OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
Kari: Well done! Hey, speaking of the others, here they come now!  
  
DarkStar01: *glares daggers at Gods Gift To Mankind* You owe me _so_ much. You really have no idea how hard it was rounding up these three. *holds up hand* See these bite marks?!!  
  
Gods Gift: I don't even want to know.  
  
Jen-cho: Well if thats what you think of us...  
  
Gods Gift: Just kidding! Just kidding!  
  
Anime-Goddess: So what have you been doing with this chapter? You haven't killed anyone have you?...  
  
Gods Gift: We've been through this, I scratched that idea before we even got to the story.  
  
Dr.E: Well it was a good idea.  
  
Jen-cho: it really wasn't-  
  
Dr.E: Shh!  
  
Jen-cho: I just-  
  
Dr.E: Zip!  
  
Jen-cho: Would you-  
  
Dr.E: Ch!  
  
Kari: *rolls eyes* Where have I seen this before.  
  
Anime-Goddess: *finishes up reading chapter* Uh...this is ,er, unexpected. I well...  
  
*Gods Gift To Mankind's face turns blue and mouth starts twitching*  
  
Gods Gift: For christs sake! Just say you don't like it!  
  
Anime-Goddess: Sorry. It just doesn't live up to my standards.  
  
JC: Phank bod ibe not da onwe one.  
  
Everyone: What?!  
  
JC: *frustrated* I seb, phank bod ibe not da onwe one!  
  
Gods Gift: Oh I know whats wrong with him. *giggles* I punched him in the nose.  
  
Anime-Goddess: Way to go Gods Gift!  
  
Jen-cho: Couldn't have done better myself.  
  
Dr.E: Thats sounds like something I would do...  
  
DarkStar01: Knew it would eventually happen one of these days.  
  
JC: You mubber phumpkin dirwy suw offa bithes!!! You woodin make funna a perthon inna weelchair!!!  
  
*Everyone laughs*  
  
Anime-Goddess: That was the funniest cussing I have heard in a long time.  
  
*JC crosses arms*  
  
JC: humph.  
  
Kari: So. *twidles thumbs* Where do you think you are gonna go from here.  
  
Gods Gift: Dunno. I was think of maybe killin you off...  
  
Kari: WHAT?!  
  
Gods Gift: HA HA HA HA!!!!!!! (faces , you, the readers and starts talking) I know shes about to beat the crap out of me in a few seconds, but that pun was _soooo_ worth it. Plus I figure, you know, we're close to a hospital anyways...  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
****_Authors Note:_**** Wow! Tell ya what, that turned out nothing like what I expected it to. Oh wait!! *kicks self in pants for revealing secret*- I mean ,um, everything was planned. Er, down to the very last detail. Yeah, thats it! Anyways. Chapter three is forming up quite nicely. (actually I haven't started it yet. lol). Looks like my characters aren't the only ones who are under fire. I am having a pretty hard time keeping my muses in check.** *anoyying but surprisingly deep announcer voice that really makes you wonder what the announcer guy looks like...*** Will Gods Gift To Mankind live through to the next chapter without being assassinated...asassina-...assassinnatt...(I CANT SPEL!!!)...killed... by one of her vengeful muses, another author, or her long lost twin brother? (think Scream3) Tune in next time for another exciting episode of GODS GIFT TO MANKIND'S PATHETIC STORY I mean THE SPACE BETWEEN HEARTBEATS. ***end wierd announcer voice thing*** _ Well, my stories in turmoil, my characters are in trouble, my brother wants to get online, dinners almost ready, and this time I really do have ta use the bathroom, so, until next time! ^_^_ **


End file.
